To Stand In My Place
by beastyyz1
Summary: On that fateful day; Izuku Midoriya did not learn a lesson that would hinder him for the rest of his growing years. Instead, he is saved by a menacing man who sees potential in him. Threads of fate intertwine, how will meeting each other affect the green hopeful and the stoic Stand user?
1. The Beginning

"Oi, quite crying." A rough male voice demanded. The man who spoke shoving his hands into his white pockets, black hat that offsetted his white themed clothing lowering just a bit to shield the view of the crying child in front of him from his harsh gaze. To some people, the clothing would seem... Bizarre. A weird choice of fashion. But to those who knew this man, referred to him as Jotaro Kujo. The man who could take on anyone and everyone. And what was that man thinking?

That brats were complete annoying shits.

Why? Well, there were a multitude of reasons. They could be bratty, case in point that stowaway who's name he forgot when he was teenager. She even pulled a knife out on him! Two, they could have the wildest ideas, example being the fact that this blonde kid who could make explosions in his hands thinking it was perfectly okay to use it on other kids who didn't want to be used as test dummies.

If there was one thing he hated more than brats, it was bullies, preying on the weak.

Speaking of weak, it came to the last reason. They could be complete spineless shits. The example being right in front of him. A green haired kid, one of the two kids he saved, crying his eyes out after being glared at. It was just a glare! It was irritating to say the least that he couldn't leave right away, or risk the kid getting targeted again. The shit he did for good.

As the crying child, whose tears seemed to escape like a fireman's hose, continued to drone on, a vein ticked in his forehead.

Having had enough, he shouted, "Shut the hell up!" Finally managing to stop the kid.

Though, when he took one small look from under the edge of his hat, he felt a pang of regret when he noticed how scared the kid was. Staring deeply into a pair of emerald hues with his hazel colored ones, he could see the fear inside them as the young boy shook on the ground. The boy looked no older than five. Kind of like how old Jolyne was back then before he left.

Great, now he felt guilty for two different reasons. With a sigh, the man did what his mom used to do for him when he was scared as a little boy and knelt down to the boy's level. To the child, he could see the features of the man clearly now and with that, thought he wasn't that scary looking when he wasn't glaring and relaxed a bit.

"I'm sorry for glaring." The Joestar descendant said awkwardly, not used to saying those words. Well, 'I'm sorry' being the ones he didn't frequently use. "I was just annoyed at those other brats. Thinking they could bully anyone and get away with it." He explained to the boy, forcing himself not to scowl as to not scare him. "That wasn't playing right?" He hoped it wasn't. If it was, he should book it before those brats come back with their teachers or worse, heroes, for a simple misunderstanding.

"Kaachan was hurting him..." Good, it wasn't playing. Or should he say bad since it was bullying?

"Kaachan? Would this Kaachan be that blondie?" Jotaro repeated, brow raising at the name. "That can't be his real name. What kind of parent would be stupid enough to name their kid that?"

"Ah! It's a nickname! I can't say his name right... So Kaachan is what I call him. But he calls me Deku for me... I don't like that name at all." Clearly seeing the pained emotion within the small features of the kid, he understood the relationship between this Kaachan and this Deku.

"I won't call you Deku then. After all, you aren't useless. You saved that kid from getting a beating." Hearing that made the greenette perk up slightly. Something he noticed right away when he saw the upturn of his lips and his eyes sparkling with something that wasn't tears.

"Although, you have no common sense whatsoever. You were outnumbered and still tried to stop them. I have to know why you'd do something so utterly stupid." He wasn't one to talk since he got into way crazier fights himself in his teenage years.

"Because... Because it's what a hero would do. Save others when the odds are against them." Either This kid was really mature with his ideals or he was too big of a hero fan to understand situations like those, he kind of respected it.

"You got a name then, hero?" Jotaro teased, standing up straight so he could dust off the knees of his pants after beginning to feel his legs ache from kneeling for so long.

"Izuku... Izuku Midoriya.." The green haired boy introduced himself with less hesitance, beginning to feel less scared around the scary looking man.

**Izuku Midoriya**

**Age: 5**

**Height: 2'2**

**Quirkless**

"Jotaro. Jotaro Kujo." The older man said in return, pulling Midoriya up to his feet with ease since he was quite small for his age.

**Jotaro Kujo**

**Age: 28**

**Height: 6'2**

**Unknown ability**

"Jotajo Kuro... Jorojo Kuko..." Midoriya tried to pronounce his saviour's full name but due to the fact that it had many syllables, too many for him at least, he messed up which brought a silent chuckle out of Jotaro who was beginning to think that maybe not all kids were brats.

"Gimme a break... You weren't kidding when you said you couldn't say names right." Jotaro said under his breath. "You can't say my last name right at least?" He said feigning disappointment but his smirk was on full display.

"Yare Yare Daze" Was the next words out of Midoriya's mouth, thinking it would be fun to say himself after hearing Jotaro say it, even if he didn't know what it meant yet.

"Fine, fine. People who know me call me 'JoJo.' Think you can say that at least?"

"JoJo" The name was easy to say and incredibly fun too! "JoJo-San!" Midoriya said enthusiastically, smiling widely as he began to shout the name louder and louder with increasing happiness.

"Don't wear it out, Brat." That had shut up Izuku's too excited display of excitement at the prospect of friendship. After a sorry from the broccoli haired boy, a sudden question popped into his mind.

"JoJo-san. Um, I have a question." The toddler asked meekly, feeling incredibly worried that he might scare off his potential new friend off.

"Really now? Ask it and if it isn't stupid, I'll answer." Replied the older man who walked away from Izuku in order to sit down on a bench that was in the shade, deciding that he could hold off the reason why he was passing through this city for tomorrow. After all, maybe interacting with this kid could help him back home.

"How come you saved me from Kaachan earlier?" The action really perplexed Izuku. Ever since he was diagnosed as "Quirkless", adults who knew would turn a blind eye to the bullying Izuku would receive. So for one to suddenly stop it was just too out of place for the boy who was beginning to grow used to it.

"Oi. How did you-" Before Jotaro could ask his question, a female voice yelled the boy's name. The voice must have been familiar because in the next second, Midoriya had ceased his questioning and bolted as quick as possible to whoever was calling for him with a scream of 'Mommy!'.

"Hello Izuku! Mommy is here to pick you up from school." The voice was gentle and sweet, reminding Jotaro of his own Mother who was at home with his father, who he had not spoken to ever since he had returned from his musical tour. He was going to give her a call later. "Oh dear, you have snot all over your shirt. Oh! And you have dirt all over your pants! Did someone bully you?" The question made the boy hesitate, which was the chance Jotaro needed to integrate himself into the conversation.

"He wasn't getting bullied, but he was gonna get hurt by these other kids." Jotaro said abruptly as he approached. Hat tilted down which blocked his view of her, sun shining onto it, white jacket opened to show off his black undershirt. To Izuku's Mother, this man was the definition of a hooligan (Delinquent was considered too mean of a word to her), so it came to no shock to Izuku when his Mother took a shaky step back.

"Mommy, Mommy! This is JoJo-San! He helped me save Hatake-San from the bullies!" Izuku said quickly after getting out of his Mother's arms to stand in front of Jotaro, not wanting his Mother to call the men in blue uniform who helped the heroes to come and take his new friend to the bad boy school his mother said villains go to.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me for assuming-" Her apology was cut off by a raised hand belonging to Jotaro.

"You aren't wrong. I cause trouble where I go, but only to those who mess with people like this brat here."

"That sounds like a hero to me!" Izuku suddenly shouted, now beginning to ask Jotaro if he was a hero which reminded him of his previous question, or questions.

"You gotta get going, brat. Maybe next time I'll answer that question of yours." Those words had caused Izuku to bubble and smile.

"There's a next time?" He asked with such innocence and hopefulness. It didn't help his Mother's case of being weary of strangers when Izuku looked at her for permission, even if this JoJo helped her son.

"Only if your Mom agrees. Otherwise, I'll have to listen to her. She knows what's best for you after all." That sent Izuku's excitement spiraling downwards.

"Well, I don't suppose it would hurt..." Excited again, Midoriya beamed happily at the prospect of meeting his friend again. Were they friends?

"See? A next time then." Jotaro said, reaching down to pet the hair of the excited boy who was beginning to hyperventilate from happiness, tears spilling from his eyes in a violent way that worried the man. "I think you should get him home. He seems..." Tired was the only word Jotaro had to describe what he thought of Izuku who now resided in his Mother's protective arms, who giggled at the behaviour her son displayed.

"I haven't seen him this happy in a while... Thank you JoJo-San for making him happy.."

"I didn't do shit but just talk to a kid." Jotaro huffed out. "And it isn't JoJo, my friends call me that. My name is Jotaro Kujo." The man in white said, flicking the brim of his cap with his finger to tilt it upwards, finally able to take in the appearance of Izuku's mother. She was skinny, her long green hair framing her face perfectly, her pink cardigan hugging her body nicely with her pencil skirt wrapping around her legs which made them look long. Needless to say, Jotaro now felt a little less angry and understood one of his fallen friend's mindset much more better.

"Forgive me Kujo-San. My name is Inko Midoriya, but please call me Inko."

**Inko Midoriya**

**Age: 28**

**Height: 5'3**

**Quirk: Telekinesis**

"Then call me Jotaro." A bit shocked at the forwardness, Inko couldn't help but gasp before nodding.

"Well, Jotaro-San. Little Izuku and I were going home but… If you have time to spare, why not come visit our home? Dinner is livelier with more people and I know Izuku would love it if you were there. Think of it as a reward for being a knight for my little baby.." The proposition troubled Jotaro. He had his fair share of treats with women like these. He had a wife too! Well, he wouldn't in a few days, but it would still feel sleazy if he messed around during the last few days of marriage. But it took one sight of the ring on her finger to calm Jotaro down enough to nod.

"My old geezer taught me to never turn down free food." He said whilst pocketing his hands.

"Then please, this way." Inko began to walk away and that's how Jotaro found himself in a small apartment that seemed just right for a family of three. Though, the Joestar descendant noticed a lack of the third person being here at all. No photos of a husband, or wife (he wouldn't judge). Just Inko and little Midoriya smiling in every picture that was visible from the table he sat at. Other than that, what wasn't normal furniture was hero themed merchandise, most notably All Might based memorabilia.

"Say, Inko. I don't want to pry but I got this nagging question." Jotaro said suddenly to interrupt the silence that wasn't filled by the TV that was turned on by a napping Izuku who would immediately be caught up in the program that was showing when he woke up or the sound of running water at the sink Inko was at.

"What is it, Jotaro? If it's about the food, it's katsudon. It's Izuku's favorite." Katsudon, huh? He hadn't had that in a long while. He was slowly missing his mother more and more than he already did.

"I don't see pictures of your husband anywhere." Jotaro explained, unable to see the way Inko's hand froze underneath the faucet head. "Er... If it isn't a husband, I don't judge." He followed up after a long unexpected silence that seemed to unnerve the usually stoic man. "If the topic is something you want to avoid, I under-"

"It's okay, Jotaro. I just didn't expect you to be so bold in your questions." Inko giggled with her answer, though he sensed the tension in her voice. It definitely wasn't okay.

"Don't you mean you weren't expecting to talk about such a topic with a man you just met?"

"I suppose that's also correct. I thought today was going to be the typical everyday Izuku and I have. It started out that way." It always began with the both of them waking up early in the morning, Inko being more early due to the fact that she had to make breakfast for two. What followed next was getting the both of them dressed for the day before leaving their apartment. She would drop off Izuku at daycare before heading to work and when the day would end, she would come pick up her son who was littered with dirt, excuse ready at hand. She would pretend to buy it and bring them home.

"I guess a delinquent like me would really ruin a young mother's day that easily, huh?" Jotaro remarked at the end, drawing a small laugh out of the older Midoriya.

"You aren't a delinquent, Jotaro. You just look like one with those clothes."

"Ha? Never had someone judge my sense of fashion." The Joestar descendant said, pulling the collar of his white coat a bit forward for him to see.

"Ah! No, no! You look perfectly fine in those clothes! You look handsome in them."

"So that's what you think, huh?" Realizing what had slipped, Inko pouted and whined, playfully flicking her wet hands towards the Kujo who swatted the droplets away while holding back a chuckle which seemed to be happening more frequently today ever since meeting this family. Could he really be missing out on this much with Jolyne and his own wife at home?

"That didn't answer my question." Jotaro said before silence could take over again. With watchful eyes, he noted the expressions Inko had as she sighed, moving from the sink to a cutting board situated next to the stove. And then she released her pent up thoughts. All of them about how cowardly her ex-Husband was about their son. How Hisashi wasn't a man for running from a child who had no choice in whether getting a quirk or not. That the child support checks she would get every month was a reminder of what Izuku was missing in his life and that she couldn't fill in the void of a father by herself.

"That's incredibly shitty." Was all Jotaro could say at the end. He had way more thoughts and words to say, but they would probably give this saint of a mother a heart attack.

"It is, but I have to be strong. For both Izuku and me." He frowned at her mindset, no one should think like that. It reminded himself too much of how he grew up. From a sweet child before he learned the rules of the world and grew up into a delinquent before learning new lessons on his quest to save his mother from her illness.

"If he continues to live and grow up like this, no doubt will the kid have issues once he hits Primary School." Inko looked up from the pot she was stirring, having been done with cutting up the ingredients a long while ago. She had a questioning look on her face, evident of confusion and wanting to learn more of what he meant. "If it's alright with you, let me teach the kid a few things. Maybe bonding with a male figure will give him a spine. Help him gain some confidence he's obviously lacking." Now her confused look was now that of surprise.

"What? You want to teach my Izuku? Why would you care so much? I mean, I'm glad you care, you're the first person other than me in a long while to care and I'm grateful but-" Inko began to mumble and seeing where the small brat had gotten the trait, Jotaro ended up chuckling.

"Yeah, I can see why you'd be curious. Why I want to teach Izuku... Are because of two things."

"Two things?" Inko repeated.

"Reason one is because Izuku has the world against him. I've seen people declared quirkless get shitted on for no reason but their genetics and I absolutely hate it. I saved Izuku from a potential lesson today and I want him to learn it in a different way."

"What lesson is that?" Izuku's tired voice strained to interject. Both adult's heads turned to the couch to spot the child rubbing his eyes out sleepily.

"Ah, you're awake Izuku!" Said Inko who wanted to give her baby a warm hug, but not spotting the small puddle of oil that had popped from the pot she was cooking in, her foot gave out from under her and she was falling to meet the floor face first.

Which would have happened if Inko didn't see that the floor was inches from her face.

"Wha... Huh? I'm floating?" Eyes flying in every direction, the skinny mother immediately saw the back of her cardigan was being pulled up by some unknown forth, but for the life of her she swore she could see the indents of fingers. "Is this your quirk, Jotaro? Some sort of telekinesis?" Her question however, was answered by an excited screech.

"There's the purple man again!" Yelled the very much awake child who bounced from the couch cushions to where his mother was floating.

"Purple man?" Inko's face scrunched up in confusion once more as she was set. What purple man was Izuku seeing? Why can't she see it?

"So I was right, you really can see Stands." After dusting and fixing her sweater, Izuku was picked up by her mother so he could be seated all while Inko stared at the man in white.

"See stands?" Jotaro nodded.

"You may not believe this, but I'm actually quirkless." Both Inko's and Izuku's eyes widened. No way could Jotaro be quirkless!

"I actually am." Responded the man they thought of simultaneously, blushing in embarrassment since they didn't expect to have said that out loud.

"JoJo-san?"

"Kid, just call me JoJo. But what is it?"

"How can you be quirkless? You have that strange man who comes out of nowhere... And why was he green this time?" Jotaro was amused at how hungry for information this kid was. So curious. It was... It was adorable, he admitted.

"Because my power is different. And why he was green... I can't even begin to tell you."

"You have a power that differs from Quirks? Is such a thing possible?" Inko pondered.

"It can. Right now, my Stand is out. He's this humanoid figure who fights with me." Answered Jotaro, head tilting back to the space behind him, exactly where Izuku was staring at.

"He's out? But I can't see him?" Maybe Inko was just too tired today to see it?

"You can't see him because you don't possess a stand like Izuku and I do."

"What is this whole stand business you keep talking about? You said it's different from quirks and that my son has one. How exactly?" Asked Inko, too curious about this revelation to let this topic die down or to hear Izuku softly say to himself 'I have a power like JoJo?'

"Stands... Are powerful representations of one's spirit. They are our spirit put into an astral form that posses abilities like Quirks. My old geezer had a Stand ability that could produce images or videos foretelling the future if he broke a camera or TV. My friend who passed a long while ago could create and manipulate fire. Another friend who is no longer with me could manipulate sand into constructs."

"What's your ability?" Izuku seemed to ask the Jotaro's Stand, who in turn flexed his muscles.

"Some stands don't possess abilities but powerful strengths. My friend Polnareff, his Stand is fast, faster than mine." Jotaro explained.

"Oh, so you don't have one?" Inko said, sitting down as she took in all this information.

"I never said that, but it's a secret. I can't let people know, otherwise they can get in trouble for my sake." Mother and son understood that. It was like a Hero's secret identity. "Back to what I was saying. Stands are representations of the spirits. Izuku has a strong spirit like I do. He's had life thrown him around and he still stands strong. I can see how he's a stand possessor.

"Stands... So you want to teach my Izuku how to control his..?" Inko worded carefully her thoughts, not wanting to let her more... Sane thoughts out.

"You wanna teach me?" Izuku repeated in disbelief. This man he just met... Not only became his friend, now he wanted to teach him things? Tears threatened to spill as Jotaro got up to kneel beside the boy's chair. Hand falling to the younger's shoulder as the elder stand user gave Izuku a determined look.

"I do. You have potential that can't be wasted. Both as a Stand user and as an individual." Tears ended up falling, but not in the violent spray like before. They fell in droplets that were caught by the man. "Lesson one, no more crying just because people are nice. In all honesty, people will be weirded out. Smile instead. It's a good alternative." And Izuku did just that. He wiped the tears furiously into his arms as he gave a strong smile that reached his cheeks. "That's good."

"Hehe... But how come you make a scary face instead of smiling?" Izuku gleefully asked.

"So I can look tough."

"Can I do it too?" Jotaro hesitated on his answer, having had to look away from the child to his mother who stood by watching the scene unfold.

"I might not be a good influence kid. So no, you can't." After a small 'oh' and a pout, Izuku's attention was called back by Jotaro standing, stand disappearing back into his body as he reached into his coat pocket to pull a card out. "This is my number, Inko. That way, you can reach me when I start teaching Izuku tomorrow." Jotaro couldn't see it, but Inko had been a little pink around the ears as she accepted his number so easily. But while Inko had been embarrassed, her son was the opposite. A determined look wormed onto the freckled boy's face as a questioned bubbled in his mind.

"If I learn to control my stand… Can I.. Can I be a hero?" Inko paused at the question, remembering the dark room that had been filled with tears when she had given him her answer. She looked up at the tall man, wondering if he would give the answer her son needed to hear that she failed to give. To right her wrong doing.

Jotaro stared hard at Izuku, brows furrowed into a frown as he came to stand in front of the bow who had been gazing back.

"I won't lie to you kid. Stands are a tricky thing. I've faced stands before that weren't suited for fighting." Jotaro could clearly remember having to gamble to win against a pair of stand users. Imagining Izuku with a stand like that trying to be a hero… Only ended in seeing a corpse. "You might have a stand suited for support or not at all for the life of a hero." Feeling like he was getting the same answer like before, Izuku slowly looked down. The same crestfallen, empty look he had before appearing. But before he could completely look away, Jotaro knelt down again for the umpteenth time that day. Hand grasping Izuku's shoulder to get his attention. "But that doesn't mean you can't be a one. Whatever your stand is, I'll help you develop it into a a stand others could only dream of. And if we can't do that… We'll find another way. I'll find another way if I have to because I believe in you. I see a fire I have burning inside me that tells me that you, you little brat, can become a hero too." That was it… Those were the words Izuku needed to hear. If he hadn't met Jotaro before, Izuku would have cried. Cried hard probably, but remembering the lesson he was given no later than three minutes ago, he furrowed his brows and tried to give Jotaro the meanest scowl he could make. All while Inko cried. She felt so relieved to finally see the unseen weight of her words be lifted off her son. With it gone, she could see the long forgotten rays of light that her son beamed many times before he was diagnosed as quirkless.

In response to Izuku's scowl, which strangely looked like he was about to cry, Jotaro smiled. Lifting his cap off and placing it atop Izuku's head. It was too large and hung in front of his face. So much so that Izuku had to use both hands to lift the visor up to be able to see it fully. It was black with a gold rim around the base. Izuku lifted his head to ask his friend why he left his hat only to see Jotaro's back as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going, JoJo?" Izuku asked, panicking that maybe his friend was changing his mind.

"Lesson Two, think highly of yourself. I'm not changing my mind or anything. That was what you were thinking right?" Embarrassed, Izuku nodded. "Well, you don't have to worry. I left my cap to you because that's what you'll be wearing as I teach you." Izuku beamed, nodding enthusiastically.

"I've also been meaning to buy a new hat so… Think of it as a welcoming gift to the Kujo Dojo or whatever. Jotaro said before waving towards Inko and Izuku as he left through the door.

All men aren't created equal was the lesson Jotaro wanted Izuku to learn. In a world of Quirks and Stands, some would be more powerful than others while some would be left with nothing to defend themselves with. But Jotaro believed that everyone could achieve power if they were given the proper push. Izuku learned this lesson with the help of his new mentor. This is the story of how Izuku Midoriya became the most powerful man in history. Surpassing the stories told of a Vampire who lived over one hundred years, the legacy of a Symbol that was touted to represent peace, and the untold legend of Jotaro Kujo. Follow along as the story unfolds of how Izuku slowly matures through hardships, enemies, and unfortunately for him, romance.

**_So…. Welcome to my JoJo's Bizarre Adventure x My Hero Academia crossover fic no one asked for. Honestly, this idea had been eating at me ever since I got to talking with my discord friends and having read a few scenarios from fics that contain JoJo Izuku. If this fic ends up not getting any good reviews, I'll pull it and focus back on my other series "Second First Meeting". Which I'm sorry for neglecting for over a month. Anyways, thank you for giving my fic and stay tuned for the next chapter. As always, please review with any critiques you have as I always want to get better at writing._**


	2. Taking A Step Forward

**Please read the Author's note at the bottom.**

The following day was a Saturday, meaning training came around all too soon for the green haired toddler who had been so excited, he barely caught a wink of sleep last night.

Speaking of training, Izuku had done a lot of research regarding the subject. Super Sentai shows taught him to expect extreme work out regimens that made the heroes he was watching sweat their butts off.

Push ups that made your arms want to fall off, sit ups that burned your stomach, squats that made you feel like pins and needles were poking into your thighs, running till you puked and all of that.

Despite that, he held no fear. He was determined for today!

But… that determination seemed to fade away once he got picked up by his teacher, JoJo

Like earlier, he expected some hardcore training.

Not him walking beside his towering mentor under the bright light of the sun, who had no hat on, still unable to find the right hat to go with his white themed outfit.

"Uh… JoJo, why are we walking around?" Izuku asked a bit hesitant, not wanting to be rude in questioning Jotaro's method, but also wanting to learn what was currently going through his mind.

Jotaro continued to walk ahead of Izuku, turning around the corner of an intersection between a noodle place and small book store. It wasn't until they were halfway down the street, passing a library with an All Might cut out that read _'Learning is a hero's strength_!', that Jotaro finally spoke after bringing him out of his house.

"Tell me something, brat. What do you think is the most important skill a hero has when it comes to fighting villains?"

Izuku tilted his head up, view unobstructed by the hat he decided to leave at home since it was still too big for him to wear. He thought for a moment, mind coming together with the greatest aspects some of the top heroes of today had.

"It's strength! All Might and Endeavor have a lot of it so they win a lot!" Izuku answered with a smile, enjoying the fact that he had given such a good answer. No way JoJo could shoot it down right?

"Strength _is_ important, but if that's all you got then don't expect to last long. The world is a cruel place where there will always be someone who's got you beat in something." Jotaro answered without a moment's pause, stunning Izuku who thought he was right for sure!

But what Izuku didn't know was that Jotaro spoke from experience. He had fought someone a long time ago who had pure strength, so much of it that he had the Joestar descendant beat, but he overcame that and defeated him.

"All Might is strong, Endeavor too, but they have and use something else to win their fights. Think on it and give me an answer later."

With a deflated nod, Izuku gave a 'yes' as he followed Jotaro closely, eyes wandering around when he noticed a dog tied to a red fire hydrant

"Brat, tell me another thing." Izuku's attention suddenly snapped to his mentor.

"There's a building on fire with tons of idiots stuck inside. What do you do?"

The question stumped Izuku. He wanted to answer what he felt was right, but he was sure it would be wrong.

"Hm… You're second guessing your answer that quickly? You're not as naive as I thought."

Izuku liked the praise he got from Jotaro despite not knowing what naive meant.

"Keep thinking on it. I'll ask for the answer later."

After that, they continued to walk. Silently passing by familiar sights (to Izuku at least who was a resident, everything still looked new to the Kujo), long ago passing by the playground they had first met.

"This seems far enough." Jotaro said to himself more than Izuku who had been beginning to breathe a bit heavily.

At this point, they were a mile away from Izuku's home. Not too far but not too close, just the right distance for the training Jotaro had in mind, the Stand user would have actually made Izuku do exercises if not for the fact that when he came hours earlier to pick Izuku up, a notebook Izuku dubbed '_Hero training for the future #1_' was left out on the coffee table in front of the T.V.

* * *

"_What's this?" Jotaro had asked Inko once he was inside the Midoriya household, picking up a notebook with childish drawings of superheroes on the cover with a title under, over, and between the drawings._

"_Oh that! That's Izuku's research journal. He started making that when he found out he was quirkless." The Mother Greenette replied, shuffling back into the house to peek around Jotaro's arm. "It's about Pro Heroes and their quirks."_

_Intrigued by what she said, Jotaro flipped the notebook open to a random page, stopping to a page marked for a hero called Inertia whose quirk called '_Motion Capture_' made it difficult to get a hit in._

_What Jotaro was most surprised about was despite the broken sentences and misuse of grammar, he could still understand the thought process that went into making the profile. Especially the part where Izuku had written a run-off paragraph about how the hero Inertia could improve upon their quirk. _

_Just from seeing that, Jotaro knew Izuku had way more potential than he had first gauged._

"_Izuku has an advantage." _

_Inko had raised a brow after stepping back when she couldn't properly get a good look at his face._

"_He does?" _

_That's when Jotaro turned and shockingly, he smiled and nodded._

"_He's a smart kid."_

* * *

Learning Izuku had the mind for analysis, just like the old man, was akin to a new discovery. This was potential he couldn't waste, which was why he tossed his exercising plan out the window and instead went with a very unorthodox approach.

"You better have been paying attention to your surroundings." Jotaro suddenly said as he came to a stop at an intersection after allowing Izuku to get in front of him. Noticing his mentor stop, the Greenette did the same.

"Huh? How come, JoJo?" Asked Izuku, curious as to why he said that.

Pocketing his hands, Jotaro adopted a more serious expression that had Izuku worried.

"From here until we get back to your home, you'll be leading us."

Shocked, Izuku turned around to the intersection and looked frantically. How could he lead them home!? He hasn't been this far out by himself before! He was always accompanied by his mother when going out so paying attention to his surroundings was something he didn't do much when he was with her.

Jotaro, noticing the signs of panic in the body language of his student, knelt and grasped his shoulder, making Izuku freeze and look back over his shoulder to meet his teacher's calm and collected gaze.

"Here's another lesson. Never panic. It doesn't help at all in any situation." In a low and hushed tone, Jotaro told Izuku what he needed to do without giving the answer of which way to go.

"But-"

"Calm down and use that brain of yours. Think for a second by trying to view this situation like how you view your favorite heroes."

Getting what Jotaro was saying, Izuku took a deep breath. A deep, deep one since he was near a panic attack. No one ever asked him to lead before, he was always the one following. The sudden role switch was scary, but if it was to get stronger, he could do it.

Staring at the intersection, Izuku looked over the entire block, not even daring to overlook anything that could be used as a landmark. For a second, he was stumped. That was until he decided to remember what he last saw.

"Oh, the playground! I know the way back!"

Giggling with triumph, Izuku with Jotaro in tow walked about the streets, making his way back to the playground where more familiar sights could be seen. He took a left down a neighborhood street, a right into the sidewalk of a road. And within a short span of time, they were back in the busy commercial plaza.

"I.. I did it." The moss headed boy whispered. This was an achievement. His first one. Albeit small, it was an achievement! He felt like jumping up and crying out loud but he would have broken Jotaro's first lesson. So instead, Izuku kept walking back the path home.

"What's next JoJo?"

"The answer to my burning building question." Jotaro brought up when Izuku passed by a familiar looking fire hydrant, the owner of the dog playing with their ears before untying the dog from the hydrant.

Izuku scrunched his nose. He had been trying to come up with an answer ever since passing the hydrant but without knowing what factors there were, how could he give one?

"I.. Don't have one." The four year old shamefully said.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Well… I don't know if I'm a hero with a quirk or not. Or if I'm the same four year old me." Izuku replied while he looked at his shoes.

Jotaro hid a smile before patting Izuku on the head.

"Good."

'Good'? Izuku looked at his mentor with bewilderment in his eyes, a question ready to be asked when he was interrupted before he could say it.

"If you don't know what other factors there are, there's no telling what'll happen." Jotaro stated as if it were the obvious answer.

Izuku's confusion turned into amazement. That was true! Heroes always assessed the situation before they went to work! Izuku learned something valuable today which he would keep with him for the rest of his life.

"Hey kid, don't go acting starstruck like that. I've got tons more stuff to put into that moss head of yours."

Excited at the prospect of what's more to come, Izuku took a turn and in his view was a library with the same cutout as the one they passed a long while ago.

"All Might and Endeavor. They're strong heroes, but have you thought of what helps them beat villains besides strength?" After passing another landmark Izuku had seen on their route, Jotaro brought up what the hero hopeful's answer was to his other question.

This one couldn't be that hard, Izuku thought.

Like the question about the burning building, Izuku had been thinking of an answer to this one as well. If it wasn't strength, speed couldn't be the answer since it was the same as strength. Man, this was really hard.

"Well, do you have an answer or not?" Jotaro asked as he looked down at the smaller boy who averted his gaze.

"No…" He replied with an odd expression etched on his face.

Jotaro felt like chuckling at the expression his student had. He looked as if he did something wrong, or looked shameful.

"That's alright. This is why we're training."

The words he said comforted the moss headed boy, but it wasn't enough to change the sag in Midoriya's shoulders.

"You'll come to understand the questions I'll ask soon enough. These kind of things take time you know." All that earned was a short nod from the small boy.

Noting that perhaps his mood was deflated due to his low self esteem which took a hit from that figurative little bump in the road, Jotaro remained silent up until they had returned back to the Midoriya household.

"Ah, welcome back! How was training?" Inko had sweetly asked after allowing the Teacher-Student pair inside after they knocked, clearly excited to see how her son had fared. But that excitement dropped when she too, saw the mood her son was in as he mumbled an 'it was good' before trudging towards his room.

"Did something happen?"

The first time teacher ran his hand through his hair, his stoic expression not giving much detail, but through mannerisms Inko could tell something bad must have happened.

"It wasn't much to be honest. He made a small mistake and now the kid's beating himself up over it."

The explanation the Joestar descendant gave didn't ease the worry in the mother's heart. She glanced back towards the room her son had now holed himself up in and now had second thoughts about this whole training thing.

"But I think he did well considering his age."

Inko raised a brow.

"He did?" She said with a small glimmer of pride that slowly began to pool.

"Other than getting him used to long walks so he can get ready to run, I gave him some questions to answer.. He's still in elementary school, but he got a good grasp on some that were more suited for Junior High School students." As Jotaro said that, a small smirk had made it's way onto his face. One that would be routinely hidden by the brim of his hat that currently resided in the hands of the 4 your old student of his.

"I told you he was a smart brat."

* * *

The praise that made Izuku's mother smile pridefully had been muffled and drowned out, reaching the green headed boy's ears as mumbled adult talk.

"Why am I so… dumb?" Izuku softly whispered to himself, having replayed the questions he had no answers for in his head.

Speaking of those questions, Izuku looked up at the poster of his idol hero plastered on the surface of his bedroom wall. Dimly lit by the light that came from his computer.

"How are you the best hero if strength isn't the best?" The student of Kujo sighed and pressed his palms to his eyes, trying his hardest to keep the flow of tears from running down his face.

"Kaachan is always right. He would get it first try." Sniffled the toddler.

In times like these, Izuku always had a way to cheer himself up from any bad mood.

So, despite the tears blotting his vision, he padded his way over to his computer desk and pulled himself onto the tall swivel chair, His head just above the edge of the desk which granted him the sight of his favorite video in the world.

_All-Might's Debut Footage_

The title read across the screen.

His Mother must have forgotten to close the video down before Jotaro came to train him.

Just seeing the words that described the feat of his favorite hero was lifting his spirits. He just had to see the video play now!

Clumsily, his hand reached over the edge of the desk and grabbed the mouse. Unable to fully wrap his hand around it, so he chose to just drag it as much as he could until he was able to find the triangle that started the video.

_*Click*_

_"He's laughing!"_

_**"Ha! Ha! Ha!"**_

.

The smile Izuku had faltered. The excitement he had slowly melting into nothing when the moment his hero came into view and said his favorite catch phrase.

_**"Have no fear! Why? Because I am here!"**_

Instead of feeling that rush of amazement, he started to feel sad unlike earlier.

"It isn't… Strength that makes you amazing, right All Might?"

Taking a shaky breath, the green headed child moved to hop off the chair when something caught his eye.

_All Might vs the Black and White Streakers_

Titled a video in the suggested videos side

Who were the people All Might fought?

Oh, it's new! It was caught earlier today!

Maybe one more video will help? If it doesn't, he'll just go to sleep. Right.

After making a proposition to himself, he slid the cursor over the interesting video and played it.

_"You can't stop us, All Might!"_ _shouted a male voice as the camera view started to focus on All Might. who stood in the middle of the street in his silver-age costume. Surrounded by buildings with shattered windows and cars_

_"No one's quick enough to catch the Black and White Streaker Siblings!" gloated a female voice this time._

_After those words were spoken, a blur of both black and white circled around All Might, the wind causing his cape to drift upwards. Yet, the hero remained still and cautious until the blurs vanished and two figures appeared on top of a ruined car._

_"You're just five paces too slow, Hero!" The Brother said._

_Izuku, having seen an unfamiliar quirk, had entered his analytical mode._

_His mind began to take note of things related to what he knew. The siblings had an emitter quirk that boosted their speed. All Might wasn't reacting at all. Perhaps there was truth to what one half of the villain duo was saying?_

_"You're strength means nothing if you can't hit us!" The sister followed up what her brother had announced before they took off. A streak of black and white left in their wake as they had launched their attacks. _

_Randomly, All Might would stumble or twist in a way as if he was hit. He would swing and even the air pressure from his punches did nothing. _

_One theory Izuku had quickly thought up of was that the twins were fast enough to outrun the gusts of wind sent their way._

_Another was that perhaps the twins used the wind to fuel their speed? Quirks were so diverse and unique that it was probably the reason their quirk worked the way it did._

"You can't win with just strength here, All Might! What are you gonna do!?" The toddler's hands reached for his head, grasping at his locks to pull at in despair.

He didn't want to see his hero lose!

_**"Don't you know? I am here! To show you Villains who are all talk, how a pro backs his words up!"**_

What Izuku saw next gave him the answer he needed. It was so simple yet… It made all the difference in All Might losing or winning the fight.

* * *

As the green haired student made a revelation towards his training, his mother gazed worryingly towards the hall that led to his room. Although she was proud, she cared more for his well being than anything else.

"Still, I wonder if Izuku is okay?"

Jotaro's expression couldn't be easily read, but he too was having a bit of an afterthought.

He had really hoped he didn't put too much on the kid's plate.

"Why is he so hard on himself?"

The hatless man looked up from the table he was staring at, to the mother of his student.

She really didn't know?

"Hey Inko, can I ask you something?"

Inko responded with a nod.

"Who's this 'Kaachan' Izuku was talking about yesterday? He sure seemed protective of him."

Jotaro expected her to frown, she had to know what that kid was doing to Izuku, but he was the one to frown instead when Inko smiled. Watching her turn to him after turning off the T.V in the middle of a report of growing gang activity in Mustafu.

"Ah, Kaachan is a-"

"-Nickname Izuku gave this Kaachan since he couldn't say his name right?" Jotaro cut in.

"Right! His real name is Katsuki and he's the only friend my little Izuku has." Inko explained with relief, completely missing Jotaro scrunching his brows.

"How close are they?"

"Oh, very close! They've been friends since Kindergarten when Katsuki transferred during the middle of the school year. Izuku holds whatever Katsuki says close to heart, that's just how close they are."

That was it. The whole reason Izuku was hard on himself. All because of the words from a former friend. This was something he needed to correct if the tyke was going to make any progress towards breaking from this shell that others made for him.

"Thanks for telling me. I might ask him a few things to help with Izuku."

Inko gave the man a nice smile before joining him at the table, her own cup waiting for her.

"On another note, have you ever thought about cutting your hair, Jotaro?"

The two adults shared a nice conversation. Not a minute of awkward silence passing or a comment that was unnecessarily being made to ruin a quiet time of a good evening. After hours of talking, Jotaro had to bid her goodbye. Thanking her for her hospitality and the tea before leaving, promising to return the following day to continue the training of Izuku for the second time..

A few things were very noticeable the moment the pair began their mile walk.

First off, Izuku was holding something that was far too big for his pudgy little hands. A gift from his Mother for yesterday's stellar performance. A digital recorder to help keep his messy thoughts organized and safe to review.

Secondly, the kid had a determined look on his face. An expression that screamed to the world that he was going to keep moving forward no matter what.

Jotaro smiled, running a hand through his hair that he had kept the same since highschool.

'_The little brat went through a change, maybe I should too? Maybe Inko was right about a haircut.`` The_ older of the two thought to himself as they walked, again passing by the library with the All Might cut out that stood as tall as the hero it was representing.

"Just give us the purse and we might let you go untouched." an unsavoury voice roared out.

From haircuts to alarms blaring, Jotaro suddenly stopped.

In between the alley of the local noodle shop and convenience store stood a small band of delinquents, much unlike Jotaro when he used to be in school. All dressed in high school uniforms, their coats left opened and their pants bagging slightly.

If it weren't for the fact that these clowns fit the descriptions of the recent activity of gang related incidents happening, Jotaro would have scoffed at how cliché this scenario was.

Stupid highschoolers trying to look cool in an attempt to boost themselves up? Yeah, this was something straight out of some show. And he had to clean this up.

"Give me a break. I'm just trying to enjoy the day and here comes a small group of idiots to ruin it." Jotaro called out with his hands in his pockets.

The attention of both harassers and victim turned to look at the towering figure. From their perspectives, they couldn't quite get a good look at this new figure, but once it stepped forward, the trio laughed.

"The hell? You tryna play hero pops?" One of the three, the skinniest of them, said with a snicker. Another, the big one of them, though he didn't quite match the height of the Stand User, felt brave enough to get into Jotaro's face.

"You best get outta here. You don't want that shitty kid to get hurt now, would'ja?"

While the other two laughed once they realized that Izuku had clutched onto the leg of his mentor, Jotaro seemed frozen. The shadow of the alley covering his face that usually would be hidden under his hat.

"Huh? Something got your to-" The taunt that would have came out of the mouth of the muscular thug got jammed back down his throat when his ugly smile got bashed in by the quick and harsh punch from the man he just insulted.

There was one thing he wouldn't stand for after meeting Izuku, he wouldn't tolerate anyone that shit talked him in any way.

"Hey woman. Get over here and watch my kid for me."

The original target of the three saw the opportunity and ran past him. Standing beside the small boy who was also told to get back, listening obediently to his teacher.

"The hell!?" The muscular one of the trio yelled. Holding his hand against his crushed nose that leaked blood profusely.

"Aoki!" The other two screamed, now seeing the man in white in a whole new light, A frightening one at that.

"You'll pay for this! Our squad is just behind this corner!" Aoki screamed, telling the two behind him who stood frozen to get the others.

"What happened? You just got your dog's ass of a face punched in. Can't hold your own against a pops?" Jotaro sneered. "Izuku, lady, you should get out of here. It's gonna be hectic so you should go and call the police."

And that's what the innocent pair of the incident did, the woman grabbing the hand of the green haired boy and started running straight to the telephone booth.

Usually, Izuku would think this was the right thing to do. To let the most capable of them handle it while the others got away. It was heroic, but he felt so… wrong. Leaving JoJo like that.

That's when he remembered the lesson from yesterday.

_"If you don't know what other factors there are, there's no telling what'll happen."_

He only knew that those three thugs said their squad was around the corner and that the two of them were going to call the men in blue.

Izuku clenched his jaw.

Even to his four year old brain, he knew that wasn't enough to go off of.

"Miss!" He shouted, stopping the woman in her tracks.

"What is it? We have to get to the phone to help your dad, come on!" His hand was tugged but there was more pressing matters than calling the cops. Even if they were called, it would take time for them to arrive and anything could happen in that timespan.

"Then please call them! I need to get back to JoJo!" Without letting her stop him, he wrenched his small hand out of her grip and ran back to the alley only to see a horrific sight.

In between the many legs of the thugs, he could see the white of his friend's coat. He heard him grunt in pain as he took notice of a metallic shine being swung down onto JoJo's back. He was being hurt.

"JoJo!" Izuku shouted out desperately, which prompted one of the many figures that occupied the alley to turn to the 4 year old. And it was none other than the guy Jotaro punched.

"The hell you doin' here still brat? You tryna help your pops? Tough luck kid, he messed with the wrong crew and now he's paying for it. So scram before we do the same to you. You can't do shit. You ain't no All Might." With a snicker, Izuku was kicked. Rolling backwards to the sidewalk with a dirt impression of a shoe on his otherwise clean All Might themed shirt.

"Izuku!"

Jotaro couldn't hear what was being said through all the insults and laughs, but he clearly heard the young boy's yelp and saw his body skidding against the pavement. Damn it, if only these guys weren't normal thugs. He could bash the hell out of them with his stand, but since they're just regular people, he had to resort to waiting for the police to show as he used Star Platinum to cover his back. Still feeling the pain of being hit with bats and pipes although lessened.

"Get out of here Izuku!" Jotaro yelled, wanting nothing but Izuku to get out of harm's way.

And for the next few minutes, the assault continued. The pipes clanging against an invisible force. This didn't dissuade the thugs however, only making them more ferocious and wicked.

Damn it, he hated this. This feeling of weakness. But other than that, he was worried for Izuku. What if something happened to him? What if some of the attackers went to pursue the kid?

"Damn it all. I can't let Izuku get hurt. I haven't tried this ever since then, but it's the only way.

「Star Platinum: The Wor-"

Just before the Stand User could call upon the ability of his stand, a large shadow filled the alleyway. For a moment, the attacks continued until they stopped altogether. Pipes and bats clattered against the concrete so seeing this as a chance, Jotaro stood and saw the figure of an all too familiar hero.

There was no mistaking the bulk of those muscles, the gigantic height, and the iconic standing twins of hair.

**"Ha ha ha! You Villains are all talk! Watch how a Hero backs his words up!"**

Upon hearing those words, yelling filled the alley. Footsteps of those running away following soon after, leaving the slightly battered Kujo behind.

"All Might? Why is a hero here of all pla-"

**"Ha ha ha! You Villains are all talk! Watch how a Hero backs his words up!"**

The hell? There weren't any thugs still left were they?

One quick look around and behind where he was confirmed the fact that Jotaro was indeed alone. Which confused the stand user even more since apparently, All Might repeated himself to an empty alley kind of. Except.. Did All Might think…

"Wait, I'm no Villain." Jotaro said quickly, only to get the same line said once again. Suspicious, he did the only thing logical in the situation he was in. He approached the hero and was shocked.

"It's.. The cut out from the Library nearby?" He couldn't believe it. It wasn't the man in the flesh. It was really the man in cardboard. The life size All Might cutout that read 'Learning is a Hero's strength' standing before him as it continued to repeat the line over and over.

"How the hell is it…" Taking a look around the cut out did he notice a black box taped to the back of cardboard All Might, realizing it was the gift Inko gave Izuku earlier today, his digital tape recorder.

He yanked it off and stared at it before he heard crying. And obviously, there was a clear distinction of who it was.

"Izuku?" Jotaro would call out as he felt a force hit his leg. Finding a sobbing Izuku who hugged and cried into the material his teacher's pants were made of.

"I'm really happy you're okay, JoJo!" Wailed the toddler, oblivious to the fact that he had forgotten one of the lessons he was taught by his teacher which was not to cry.

In a completely different situation, Jotaro would have scolded his student for letting tears fall, but he understood why and allowed it to slip by. After all, who was he to punish a kid who was worried for his safety?

"I know, I know, but can you loosen up on the pants? You're getting snot and tears all over it and they don't come cheap." Jotaro chuckled, amused by the cute behavior of his disciple.

In an instant, Izuku released his hold. Again, adopting the expression of a shameful child. Jotaro liked how serious the kid was to the lessons he gave him, but he really needed to let up and relax.

"I'm sorry…" Whispered Izuku, clasping lhis hands together while tucking his chin against his chest.

"You're kidding right? Just because you broke some lesson I taught you doesn't mean you should go ahead and get pouty with yourself. Come on, chin up kid. You really saved me back there. I was right to see a hero in you." Gently. Izuku felt the calming pet of Jotaro's hand. It wasn't soft or smooth. Far from it.

It felt calloused and rough. A sign of a hard life the warrior lived. Yet, it was calming to the child because it was warm. It made Izuku feel… Safe.

"Izuku."

Hearing his name called, the toddler peered up from under the arm of his recent friend, gulping at the stoic face he was met with.

Even though he felt safe around JoJo, he could still look intimidating.

"I told you to stay with the woman as she called the police, didn't I?"

Taking a step back, Izuku adopted a more serious face. One that reminded Jotaro that this kid in front of him wouldn't always be the scared, reliant toddler he was. He had the potential to grow and be somebody. Someone who can be trusted and he powerful with the gift he has is learned and used at its fullest potential.

"I couldn't let them hurt you! Something could have happened if I didn't do something!" Izuku yelled as loud as he could with emotion that hinted to Jotaro a memory.

_"Your stand gets the hide from the victim… Hide from the law.. And hide from the consequences. That's why.. That's why I will-"_

Letting the memory fade, Jotaro chuckled. There were too many similarities yet also too many differences. It'll be interesting to see how his student develops.

"So what did you do?"

Izuku using the cutout was absolutely ingenious.

"Oh, well. When I got back to my room yesterday, I saw this video of All Might fighting these new bad guys! And then he did something-"

And this was one of those differences. How the hell was he able to change from sobbing, to determined, to nerd ranting? He was almost overwhelmed by Izuku describing the video he watched in detail. Ignoring the thumb of Jotaro would came closer to wipe the tears that were stuck to his pudgy cheeks.

Jotaro himself was ignoring the pain he got. Those pipes and bats did a number on his back, but.. Wait. Where did the pain go? He was sure his back was still aching before Izuku came. Weird. Maybe Star Platinum's durability is getting stronger.

"All Might couldn't land a punch because the bad guys were too fast! So he used his strength creatively! He punched the ground so hard that the ground got uneven and tripped up the fast bad guys! And then, he cuffed the and promised to pay for recon- reconst- Recon-" The excited talk of the ranting student immediately came to stop once Izuku started having trouble remembering the word All Might had used.

"Reconstruction?" Jotaro said to help the toddler find the word he was definitely looking for which made the child smile widely as he got back onto his rant.

"Yeah that! And so I realized that creativity and smarts is what makes a strong person!"

'_He really learned the lesson from yesterday from one video? This kid is smarter than I thought.`_ It made Jotaro beam with pride though. He was glad that Izuku had gotten over his failure yesterday and made a huge improvement on his flaws. Maybe the kid realized that Katsuki's opinions don't matter anymore.

"Oh man, Kaachan is gonna be so shocked!" Giggled the ecstatic child.

'_Maybe not._' Jotaro sighed mentally.

"Listen kid, I've been meaning to tell you something since yesterday and now seems like the best time out of the whole day since we're not getting interrupt-"

"Police! Hands up!" Cut in a booming authoritative tone.

Now of all times did the police showed up, right before an important lesson was about to be given. It annoyed Jotaro but he complied. He raised his hands and stood.

"Hey officer, you're late. The thugs got away. They headed back that way and-"

"Shut up! There's no way you're lying out of this one!" Shouted the officer with his service pistol drawn. Oh great, he really was getting mistaken for a thug. "Now back away from the kid."

Seeing as this situation dangerous for Izuku, Jotaro had to comply. Keeping his hands raised as he came forward. Coming closer to the officer which meant Izuku was left staring in confusion.

"Okay, now turn around."

"You're making a mistake, Officer. The real thugs are getting aw-" Jotaro was cut off by getting his temple bashed by the butt of the Cop's handgun.

"Did I not say to shut up!? And it's officer Akiba to you!"

Clenching his teeth, Jotaro did just that. Begrudgingly placing his hands behind his back after.

"JoJo…?" Izuku whispered faintly. What was going on? Why was JoJo getting cuffed?

"No worries, kid. I'm gonna get this bad guy behind bars. You're safe now." No.. That wasn't… Izuku could only stare into the smile the cop gave.

Again, faced with a situation where he needed to do something or Jotaro was going to go to the bad guy school. Quickly, he had to think as he watched in slow motion Jotaro getting pushed onto the hood of the police officer's patrol car.

What were the factors? There was a cop who seemed genuine in trying to save him, there was himself as a kid who looked to be in trouble, and then Jotaro who was seen as a bad guy. What could he do?

His mind was racing with all sorts of things. Yet, he wasn't strong enough to pull JoJo away, he wasn't fast enough to get JoJo home in an instant, and his voice was being drowned out by the commotion of a crowd forming.

'_Think, think, think. JoJo taught me that strong people were creative! But.. I'm not strong…_' Feeling his will waver, he was hit with a sentence his brain uncovered while he was thinking.

_"Don't you want to save your dad? Come on!"_

"You're gonna get a long time." Said the cop who was moments away from cuffing Jotaro before a piercing cry distracted him.

"Don't take my papa!"

Both the cop and Jotaro turned to Izuku wailing, sitting down on the dirty ground as tears escaped.

"Izuku?" Jotaro stared briefly before catching on and smiling.

The kid's smarter than he thought at such a young age.

"Uh, kid? What are you crying for?" Panicking, the cop could feel stares bearing into him as Izuku wept. Like lasers that judged him.

"I told you I wasn't a thug. That's my son you're taking me from. Didn't anyone tell you of a family being on scene?" Jotaro said with a look that seemed neutral and stoic, but if you stared hard enough, you could see the scowl that could scare anyone.

Mentally screaming, Akiba did indeed remember the report of a father who was fighting the thugs as the son and the caller of the incident ran.

"I'm so sorry, forgive me!" Pleaded Akiba once he backed away which allowed Jotaro to stand at his menacing height. Akiba never felt so small in his life.

"Papa!"

Without breaking eye contact, Jotaro stared down Akiba with his signature glare as the 'Father' bent down and picked his 'son' up, patting his back to ease the crying.

"I don't have the time to deal with an asshole who doesn't take each factor of a call into consideration. You're lucky I have to get my son home because of school tomorrow, otherwise, you'd have a lot more your plate than just a misunderstanding. Just. Don't talk to me or my son ever again after this."

Satisfied that he had ribbed enough into the cop, Jotaro turned and went on the route that led back to the Midoriya household, carrying a child that seemed to be unable to keep his shaking body still.

"How the hell did you think of that?" Jotaro asked once they turned into a calm and lonely part of the neighbourhood Inko lived on. Now that no one else was in earshot, no need to keep the act up.

"Well, the lady from before gave me the idea. She thought you were my papa!" Izuku giggled into the white shoulder of his mentor. "Its funny, we don't look the same!"

"Oh, it's funny huh? I'm just glad I don't have your fat cheeks." Surprisingly, Jotaro's comment was taken as a joke and made the toddler in his arms laugh. And for some reason, it made Jotaro chuckle eventually.

"You did great Izuku. And no one else, not even Katsuki can say otherwise."

Weirdly enough, Izuku didn't even think of Kaachan and how he made him feel useless. Which meant.. Which meant that Kaachan was wrong. Kaachan was wrong! He was no Deku. And what he did today showed that! He can be a hero!

"That's more like it. What that brat says no longer defines you and it's up to you to keep it that way. You're quirkless, but you're not gonna be powerless or useless. Not when I'm done putting whatever knowledge I can into this mossy head of yours." Again, Izuku would giggle. He liked it whenever JoJo called his hair something that wasn't usually called puke colored. He was really glad to have met him.

"Oh, about earlier. What were you going to say about Kaachan?"

Surprised he remembered, Jotaro thought for a moment. This was a good time to tell , but so much happened today.

"Nothing. I was going to say he would be jealous if he saw how you saved me." Next time would be better. Too much on the kid's mind and he would be overwhelmed.

"He would! Ah, but don't let him hear us say that!"

"It'll be our secret."

Once the two got home, they faced an earful of a worried mother. Ranting of how scared of the training she was when she saw the footprint of her baby's shirt and how the teacher of her child was hurt. It took a while, but Jotaro was able to calm her down. Reassuring her that both of them were fine.

What they had experienced was something that built heroic character. They were bound to face it sooner or later. Surprisingly, Izuku said it. It didn't surprise Jotaro though since he helped the hero hopeful in realizing this.

She was worried, but in the end she was just glad her hero-in-training was safe. Glad that Jotaro was safe too. But they weren't going to go unpunished. And again surprisingly, Jotaro agreed to be punished. Which led to him helping her cook as well as he could while Izuku set the table.

Although a bit chaotic since Inko had to oversee Jotaro longer than she could watch Izuku, which led to said child tripping and messed the table up again, it made for a good evening.

But now the sun has set and the moonlight shone into a well lit dining room.

Izuku had fallen asleep in the living room as a rerun of one of the many popular Super Sentai shows he had watched yesterday for research came and played. Which left the only two adults awake.

"Today seemed better than yesterday." Unable to see it, she smiled at the back of the man who sat at the dining table. Earlier, she could see the faintest smile on his features when he came with Izuku in his arms. It actually amazed her that such a stoic man had one of the most beautiful smiles she had ever seen. Despite how small it was and how it could be debated that it was more of a grin than a smile.

"Yeah, it really was. He did amazing considering he helped stop a gang related activity." Jotaro said as he sipped at his cup of tea.

Shutting off the faucet, she took her place next to Jotaro. Still smiling while he adopted his usual blank slated look. It didn't fool her though. He was happy. His back was straight and his shoulders were droopy, he was relaxed.

"I'm really glad you're helping him. Thank you." Bowing her head, Inko owed the biggest debt to Jotaro. One she didn't even know how to begin to pay back.

But since her head was bowed, she couldn't see the questioning look on his face. He didn't think she owed him anything.

"Don't thank me. I'm not some charity that's helping him because he needs it. I'm giving him things to do, he's putting in the work, and he's progressing and improving because he wants to. If anything, instead of thanking you need to congratulate Izuku."

That was definitely true. She never knew Izuku was capable of doing what he had done today. To be brave enough to face such scary opponents just to save his teacher.

"It's wonderful that Izuku was able to help even though he was scared. Usually, I can't do anything when I'm scared." Inko giggled.

"You never tried to have you? If not, you can't say for sure." Jotaro countered, wanting her to know that people were so much more capable if they tried. How else did people overcome fears? It's how he got to love the ocean. Speaking of, he should really try and find a job once his mission was complete.

"I didn't know you were capable of inspiring people. Now I know why they say looks can be deceiving."

"Deceiving? So if I'm an inspiring man under my stoicism, what are you hiding under that kind beautiful woman facade?" Unready for that kind of quip, Inko's next words got caught in her throat. Letters stutters and crashing at her lips which led to a stammer.

She was red, oh so horribly red. Her cheeks were akin to tomatoes and steam were practically shooting out of her ears. And as Jotaro stared at her questionably, her heart was threatening to jump out of her chest.

"Ah! I need to wash the dishes!" Inko exclaimed before nearly jumping out of her seat. Scrambling towards the sink which immediately let to the sound of a sponge scrubbing against an already clean plate.

This confused the stand user.

"Didn't she already clean the dishes?"

_On a confused note, the day ended. Jotaro having succeeded on bringing Izuku away from the endless pit of self loathing while the said student was able to prove himself. He could do something. He wasn't useless. But he still hasn't learned that Kaachan wasn't a real friend. That was something Jotaro wished to have told Izuku before having been interrupted by the cop. What the Stand User didn't realize is that while he had been growing closer to the green haired mother, someone would indeed teach little Izuku what a horrible person Katsuki was. From a young child to another, Izuku is helped by the unruly Kujo!_

**Thank you for reading. I apologize for the very long wait and possible bad chapter. My motivation comes and goes and it's very hard (for me at least) to keep everyone in character and keep the pacing right where I want it. I apologize if you didn't like the chapter but I hope you continue to read this story as I publish more and more. I also wanted to clarify something as this will be important.**

**This Jotaro is my take on the continuation of him from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes Of Heaven that ignores what he did in that game at the end. If you do not know what happens at the end or are playing the game and do not want to be spoiled, please play and finish the game before continuing the story as it will make much more sense.**

**If you want to read more of my work, check out my other published story 'Second First Meeting'.**

**Please leave your thoughts and critiques by commenting.**


End file.
